


Immoral Anal Channeling

by SexTheHex



Series: Mini-Fic Monday [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Life as a channeler in the Pokemon Tower is a gloomy, hedonistic one devoted to spirits, curses, and earthly pleasure. Is using a voodoo doll as a fleshlight to fuck a stranger immoral? Yes. Does this well hung futanari channeler care? No.





	Immoral Anal Channeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 11/26/18

Laurel had grown to love it here. It’d been months since she’d last seen sunlight. The gloomy, foggy interior of the Pokemon tower was so much better than the harsh rays of light outside. Here she could be with her beloved Ghost-types all day. Why would she ever need to assimilate back into the boring world of the living?

Really, she owed all the playful Ghost-types here so much; she felt she could never leave them. They were so kind. They’d morphed her body to such ludicrous proportions. Any mortal man would go gaga over the huge fucking milk tankards hanging from her chest. Those lovely, icy cold spirit hands had molded her from some average looking lady into a bombshell wrapped away in spirit channeling garb. She could so easily toss her favorite rags away, done a bikini, and get a man to fuck her in minutes, doubtlessly. Yet, no, mortal men were boring. Her body was for ghosts only. Only the sweet release of curses and spells built for pleasure could satisfy her ravenous libido

And what better way to satisfy those urges than her most drastic change of all? The spirits of the dead had gifted her with something far too good at creating life between her legs. A few too many Haunter tongues against her naked cunt had made the area… unstable. In mere days, her womanhood had twisted itself into a new, perverse form. A form that’d make livestock blush with envy and auto paizuri an effortless affair. She had a glorious, juicy cock. A dick clearly not built for mortal man to handle. It was far too big to fit in any normal human’s holes, resigned to a life only to masturbate or to play with Laurel’s many sisters here.

Though, there was one other way to use it on normal humans. Laurel couldn’t penetrate a normal human any more physically, but she could do something else.

Laurel brought her favorite doll closer to her head. It was all cleaned now after her less session. It was ready to cause havoc yet again. All she needed now was to infuse it with a spirit to play with today. The only thing that beat jerking her cock hard and fast was jerking her cock hard and fast within the tight anus of her beloved voodoo doll.

Her hands darted for the dust congealing in the corner. Hair. She needed a human hair left from one of the adventurers foolish enough to trot in this house of the dead. Clearly if they wanted to trek in here, they cared very little for their mind, body and soul. All Laurel was doing was giving them what they doubtlessly wanted.

It took a while digging through the dust to find something. Countless follicles of hair from her fellow channelers and random Pokemon dirtied the ground until she finally felt what she was looking for. Yes, yes! This would do! She could feel it. Just this lone memento was enough for her seeing powers to learn about this hairs former owner. An ambitious trainer, on the verge of turning 19… exploring the region as a Pokemon trainer. Came here for Ghost-type Pokemon. Left… left after seeing one of her fellow channelers shamelessly jerking their cock in broad daylight. Yes, it’d all come to her. Her clairvoyance and could see all.

Poor boy. He didn’t get to even see her sister climax. No matter. He’d feel the wrath of a channeler’s enormous dick soon enough.

The lone hair of the passing trainer went up the cavernous bottom orifice of the voodoo doll. Laurel could feel its power unleash. The cursed object had reached out far away and ensnared the very soul of today’s target, binding it in part to the inanimate prison in her clutches. She could feel it. She

Across the region, Chase was startled awake. He felt something off all of a sudden, odd for how comfortable and warm the Fuchsia city Pokemon Center bed had been. He felt something looming over him.

Laurel sensed the weight of a spirit encapsulated in her doll. She could feel the doll, and her far off subject, springing to attention. The fun could begin.

Chase felt a sudden twitch in his legs. His legs opened up, slowly stretching as if he were showing someone his most intimate bits. It took chase a moment to even process what was happening. His brain rang out a signal to stop his legs from parting any wider… but no! No, they wouldn’t listen! Even as pain set in from his legs doing an outright split in the air began, nothing his head told his body seemed to work!

Laurel could feel that worry pulsating through the cursed object. It only got her more excited. Her hand darted for a small bottle of lubricant, dousing her cock in the liquid until it was glistening in the eerie light of the dimly lit graveyard. What to do with the excess? Simple. Prepare her partner for the ordeal. Laural gripped the voodoo doll still with one hand. Her other reached to prod at the toy’s anal orifice, forcing it open.

Nothing could have prepared Chase for the stimulation that came next. The sensation of his whole body aside from his face going limp at the channelers grip was bad but…

“Ooooh…. OOOOOHHHH! AAAAH! AAAAH!” Chase screamed!

The worst of it hit him. The channeler’s fat index finger was rolling around in her little voodoo doll. Not only did it rob Chase of his anal virginity, but he immediately thrust into an advanced anal crash course. A sensation like a traffic cone being shoved up his ass hit him suddenly and violently. His anus flexed and gape seemingly around thin air as the woman’s finger fucked his puppet self’s asshole with the blunt of a worming finger.

No relief would come to chase, even after Laurel withdrew her finger from the doll. Voodoo actions have a tendency to warp flesh for good. Chase’s body would be ruined by this encounter. His tight asshole built for the sole purpose of doing the unmentionable was gone. The channeler’s finger had already gaped it into a fat, gluttonous maw of boypussy, fully capable of taking an arm to the elbow! Even the seemingly innocuous lubricant would damage his body for all eternity. So long as it stayed wedged within that doll, he’d be oiled up enough to shove just about anything up his greedy asshole.

Chase looked between his spread legs, desperately looking for answers. There… there was nothing! What was happening!?

Laurel giggled. She could feel all those emotions as if the object in her clutches was a living human. Now, it was time for the next step. To claim this stupid mortal flesh in the name of other worldly pleasure!

Laurel perched the doll at the tip of her cock. Chase felt a sudden heat pressing against his bottom. Laurel wiggled the doll side to side, letting it grind by the millimeter steadily down her glans. Chase began to stammer and yelp in panic as he felt his ass yet again contorting around something! Finally, it was time. Laurel abandoned all foreplay, all sense for making sure the other party was comfortable. Laurel slammed the doll as deep as it could go on her cock!

The instant she committed the act, the moment she stopped treating the doll like anything but a cock sleeve, Chase felt it in all its agony. He saw his stomach suddenly distended around a heinous bulging nothing invading his gut. He smelled the foul odor of a woman’s unwashed crotch looming just a short bit away. He felt his anus gape as wide as he could take it! In and out a phantom dick he couldn’t even see invaded his ass and turned him into nothing more than a glorified cum sock!

Across the region, Laurel cackled in delight from the wonderful sensation of fucking her voodoo doll. At a baseline, this felt delightful. Nothing quite compared to beating her meat in the tight confines of her favorite tool. Ah, but the curse of the doll, the heinous web of hexes that bound that poor boy’s soul made it feel like she was really there, fucking his asshole raw! She could sense his every thought, feel his every emotion… and Oh, he hated it! Wonderful! Nothing was quite as delicious as the panic of a dumb mortal as they struggled to comprehend their astral projection fucking session.

Now, to make it worse!

Laurel decided being anally assaulted wasn’t quite enough humiliation. He needed to look like he loved it! She bent the dolls arms and legs to angle him into a pose fitting for a slut taking inhuman cocks up his ass. Chase’s body responded one to one. His spread leg pose advanced to his hands shamelessly holding his legs by the back of their kneecaps, exposing his ruined asshole and flailing cock to anyone who stopped by his room.

Laurel could feel him desperate now. He was saying something. “What’s happening to me!?” he asked.

Oh, silly him. He forgot to ask his whole question. No matter, Laurel could help him. She whispered into the voodoo dolls ear, forcing his body to respout her exact message verbatim.

“O-oh my goood~! I’m turning into a massive anal slut and I loooove iiiiit~!” Chase yelled loud enough to wake up neighboring rooms.

Chase’s worried yelling was steadily drowned out by a pitter patter of moans and raunchy dirty talk, straight from the channelers mouth and out his. He was powerless to defy the anomaly happening before him, a spectator in his own head as his body rocked and shook, screamed and yelled all on its own accord.

As much fun as it all was, as much as she wanted to fuck this poor unknown vessel as hard as she could, Laurel felt she couldn’t hold on much longer. She let out a long, groaning, sigh as she felt that mounting release pushing closer and closer to the point of no return. She slumped against her gravestone seat. Her whole body went limp, save her right arm feverishly pumping the noisy, wet toy up and down her cock. Closer and closer still until…

Chase gasped. The pumping stopped. In its place came a flood of fluid spraying out of that invisible hunk of dick into his ass! For as ghostly and unseeable as the phallus that had mounted him was, the fluid it was shooting was very, very real. Everything scaled proportionally. What was an impressive cumshot on Laurel’s end translated into an apocalyptic bukkake cream pie on Chase’s! In mere moments, his gut felt stuffed with spunk by the first burst. A split second later and he cold feel the blast of gooey manhood stuffing every bit of his system, ballooning his stomach full! He looked as if he was pregnant in seconds! Even as his ruinous anus blossomed open to void his insides of white hot jizz, he felt so terribly full and bloated. He couldn’t handle it! A burp cascaded out of his face involuntarily signalling there was one place left for the ectoplasmic orgasm to leave. Fresh cum came heaving out of Chase’s face, all over his body and bed.

There he sat, desperately trying to purge himself of this excess of cum. It was a horrific site, but his mouth seemed to disagree. In between deluges of cum vomit, he was screaming in bliss in a voice that sounded quite unlike his own. If the whole center couldn’t hear the awful noises his mouth and anus were making noisily dispersing semen, his ridiculous yelling would.

To end the little session Laurel had one final gift. Once the doll was off of her cock and leaking her latest load, she grabbed a sewing pin and readied it for use. She chanted some archaic language as she loomed the pin over the cursed doll. The needle struck right through her doll’s heart, stabbing at Chase’s very being in the process.

Chase felt the very world around him realign the moment the pin pricked his doll. Suddenly… suddenly nothing about what surrounded him seemed horrific. No, if anything, this seemed like the most divine miracle to ever happen! Chase loved this! Oh god, he could feel just how cavernous and hungry his ass was now! Had he always been like this? Had this intervention awakened this side of him? Who cared, holy fuck he needed another cock in him as soon as possible!

The channeler’s spell had tainted Chase’s heart to adore all those horrible actions Laurel had just committed. She’d sealed all the lust and passion she’d had in the moment in his heart. His very soul had been claimed in the name of anal sex. Now, all that feverish yelling he’d spouted would be sincere. He’d be Kanto’s ultimate anal slut, courtesy of Laurel’s hands!

Chase’s life completely changed after that fateful night. His aspirations to be a Pokemon trainer died in his pursuit to find something to fill him like that night of ghost cock.

A few things ended up satisfying the itch. It took very little time for Chase to become a staple of Kanto’s handballing community. His pre gaped asshole always lubricated, clean and ready for action, earned him the name “Fisting Queen” in very little time. It was home for him, for a while at least. Eventually, getting Kanto’s ladies to shove their arms to the elbow in his boypink grew tiresome. Nothing could satisfy him. No dildo or toy or cock could fill that need to be absolutely fucking stuffed he craved above all else.

But soon enough, hr stumbled upon the Pokemon tower once again. With his new lease on life, he was finally able to please the ghostly cocks that had gaped him in the flesh. A happy life sat before him. A life pleasing his channeler owners as their good little anal slave, for life and whatever came next.


End file.
